


Fairmount Evan

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel





	

Tord watched as Tom slept, rubbing the eyeless man’s back, and petting his hair. Tord was happy, content, and most importantly, loved. He was happy to be with Tom, he was grateful that this man was his, that he had his love and affection. Tord was about to drift off to sleep when he panicked. He couldn’t do this. He was scared of commitment, he was afraid of it. The Norwegian mentally battled himself. He was happy with Tom, he shouldn’t be thinking thoughts like these. Yet, here he was, cuddling Tom and staring at the ceiling with a pained expression. He couldn’t do this, something inside of him was screaming at him to run, to be on his own forever, without someone to love or be loved by. 

Tord had tears in his eyes, he didn’t want this, he couldn’t go through with this. He silently entangled himself from Tom’s arms, making sure the Jehovah didn’t wake up. Tord quietly left Tom’s room, walking into his own room to grab his hoodie, car keys, and a small box of his stuff. Silently he left, walking away from his friends, his home, and his love.


End file.
